


Paranoid

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late at Night, Paranoia, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Relationships: Milo Murphy & Bradley Nicholson
Kudos: 11





	Paranoid

Why was he scared? Why was his chest closing up, he rolled over and grabbed his phone as quickly as he could, checking the time, it burned his eyes, and he thought for a second, grabbing his glasses too, moron. It was almost two am. Nothing could've happened at two am, he was asleep, he had to be. He moved into his texts

[Me] Milo?  
[Me] Milo is everything okay? Are you awake?

He waited, a good five minutes passed, and Bradley felt like he couldn't breathe at all, something happened, _something happened_ , he knew it, he knew it did, he knew it happened- he calls. again, and again and again- he hated the voicemail ladys voice, he couldn't just wait, he couldn't just sit here when he knew something was wrong-

He texted Melissa. and she picked up the phone in under a minute. "Bradley what's wrong?" she was tired, he probably woke her, but he didn't much care "S-somethin happened to Milo" "...Its two am, why are you at his house at two am?" "I'm not i just- i know something happened- i-"

Melissa gave a deep sigh and hummed to cut him off "Bradley, you're getting paranoia again. Milo is fine, his phone probably got crushed or something" A choked noise, and Melissa realizes thats, not the best thing to say. " _Just_ his phone, Brad, a tree crashes in his window every morning. Literally every morning!" 

"i know but- but he- he could've gotten hurt he could be in danger-" "Bradley, his family will take care of him, just go back to bed" "Melissa-" "Bradley. Trust me. If Milo needed us, he'd call, just go back to sleep, you'll see him at the bus stop in the morning"

Bradley swallowed the lump in his throat, he felt sick, but he hummed in agreement, the minute the line went dead, he was curling up in a ball, squeezing his knees and rocking back and forth.

He didn't get much sleep that night, and he went into school the next day with a longer-sleeved shirt than normal.


End file.
